Devil Story
by MajoLly.Tail
Summary: Natsu adalah seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kelemahan-kelemahan manusia. Akan tetapi kedatangannya ke bumi mempertemukannya dengan takdir yang bertentangan dengan peraturan dunia iblis. Apa yang terjadi? (Nalu!)
1. Chapter 1

**Holla! Bertemu lagi dengan Author Gaje ini! Author datang dengan cerita baru, suasana baru, dan hari baru tentunya hehehe… **

**Sebelumnya Gomen kalau fanfic kali ini masih jelek, banyak kata-kata yang salah, Gaje, Garing dan sebagainya. Lly-chan hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di pikiran Lly-chan sekarang. Judul Fanficnya jelek amat ya? Thehehe…**

**Baiklah, Hope You Like It ^^.**

* * *

Summary : Natsu adalah seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kelemahan-kelemahan manusia. Akan tetapi kedatangannya ke bumi mempertemukannya dengan takdir yang bertentangan dengan peraturan dunia iblis. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Devil Story**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Bumi dan Gadis Aneh**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut salmon itu terus menatap pria berbaju besi itu dengan seksama. Mendengarkan seluruh kata-katanya dengan sangat serius sehingga tak ada satu kata pun yang tertinggal olehnya.

"Natsu!" Panggil Pria berbaju besi itu kepada lelaki berambut salmon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Natsu berjalan ke depan, menuju Pria itu dan berhenti ketika sudah sampai dihadapannya.

"Panggil teman-temanmu yang lain, temui aku setelah acara ini. Mengerti?" Kata Pria itu dengan tegas dan Natsu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bagus, sekarang cari teman-temanmu yang lain!" Perintahnya, Natsu langsung berlari keluar ruangan menuju rumahnya yang juga rumah sahabat-sahabat dekatnya.

Biarkan aku menjelaskan tentang dunia ini terlebih dahulu. Nama dunia ini adalah Dunia Iblis atau para manusia sering memanggilnya dengan 'Devil World'. Dunia ini sama seperti bumi, ada kehidupan juga di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh iblis ini. Iblis-iblis ini akan dilatih untuk membuat menghasut manusia yang ada di bumi sejak umur 10 tahun.

Barang siapa yang menyelesaikan pelatihan ini dengan cepat dan lancar maka akan dikirim ke bumi. Ada yang tetap berwujud sebagai iblis yaitu makhluk Gaib yang kasat mata dan ada pula yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kelemahan-kelemahan manusia.

Bagi para iblis, air mata Manusia adalah kekuatan untuk bisa mengeluarkan sihir yang mereka punya sejak baru lahir. Tetapi sampai sekarang, para iblis masih belum mengetahui kelemahan manusia yang dapat menghasilkan air mata yang mempunyai kekuatan terbesar.

Sudah banyak iblis yang pergi ke dunia manusia tapi tak kunjung menemukan 2 hal yang dapat membuat manusia menangis dengan sangat pedih dan itu adalah kekuatan terbesar bagi para iblis.

Kembali kepada Natsu, Natsu terus berlari dengan sangat kencang dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah yang sederhana. Di dorongnya pintu itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang amat keras, membuat 4 orang yang sedang berada di dalam menjadi terkejut dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Desah nafas Natsu terdengar jelas. Sudah lama teman-temannya menunggu berita dari Natsu tapi tak kunjung dikatakan karena Natsu terlalu lelah untuk mengatakannya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan lelah setelah berlari 12 Km?

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Flamehead?" Tanya salah satu diantara laki-laki yang sedang duduk di ruangan itu.

"Master… Master… Master…" Natsu masih sesak nafas sehingga ucapannya menggantung.

"Ada apa dengan Master?" Tanya temannya yang lain, berambut putih dan berbadan besar yang dipanggil Elfman.

"Itu… Master… Ivan…-" Belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya tetapi laki-laki berambut biru yang mempunyai tato di wajahnya sudah memotongnya.

"Kami semua tau, nama Master kita adalah Ivan. Kau baru tau?" Katanya dengan santai.

"Master Ivan itu Otoko!"

"Aku sudah lama tau tentang itu! Tadi master Ivan menyuruhku untuk membawa—" Lagi-lagi ucapan Natsu dipotong, tapi kali ini oleh laki-laki berambut hitam dengan nada mengejek.

"Membawa makanan? Apa Master tidak punya stok makanan lagi? Miskin sekali, Gihee" Kata-katanya disambut tawa oleh lelaki berambut raven, biru, dan putih.

"Dasar! Aku disuruh untuk membawa kalian ke Kerajaan sekarang! Idiot!" Lanjut Natsu dengan penuh amarah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, baka?" Lawan lelaki berambut Raven itu mendekat ke arah Natsu.

"Kau, Gray Stripper!" Balas Natsu.

"Ada pertarungan. Gihee, Gajeel harus ikut" Celetuk lelaki berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Gajeel tersebut.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Kita harus bergegas pergi ke kerajaan sekarang. Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali dalam seumur hidup!" Kata laki-laki bertato—Jellal—dengan semangat.

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu Jellal?" Tanya Gray mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu ke arah Jellal.

"Mungkin saja kita akan ditugaskan di bumi?" Tutur Jellal sedikit ragu terhadap yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Atau kita akan dihukum karena minggu kemarin salamander menghancurkan setengah kota? Gihee" Tambah Gajeel membuat Natsu menelan air liurnya.

"Daripada membuat Master Ivan menunggu, lebih baik kita mulai bergegas pergi ke istana" Saran Elfman meregangkan otot-otonya.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Siapa yang duluan sampai ke istana maka dia boleh mengerjai yang lainnya selama sehari penuh!" Usul Gray.

"Aku setuju denganmu Gray! Berlari adalah Otoko!"

"Aku mempunyai rencana bagus, tak sabar tuk menang. Gihee"

"Idemu memang bagus Gray!"

"Kau akan kalah Ice Cube!"

Priiitt!

Peluit yang dihembuskan Jellal berbunyi, pertanda lomba lari telah dimulai. Awalnya Elfman berhasil di urutan pertama, Jellal dan Gajeel di urutan kedua, Gray dan Natsu di urutan terakhir. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika Gajeel melemparkan besi ke arah Natsu dan Gray yang dengan mudah menghindari tapi akhirnya malah bertabrakan dengan dinding, Elfman melemparkan batu ke belakang dan berhasil mengenai Gajeel, sedangkan Jellal berlari seperti biasa.

Kini pintu masuk istana ada di depan mata. Gray dan Natsu melempar salah satu penjaga ke arah Gajeel, Gajeel menghindar sehingga Elfman yang kena imbasnya. Sedangkan Jellal tetap tenang dan berlari normal.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu menendang perut Gray lalu tertawa, Natsu yang berlari kencang terhenti karena terjatuh akibat jalan licin—Gajeel memberi minyak di lantai masuk istana-, Gajeel tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan larinya dengan bahagia tetapi ia tidak tau bahwa Elfman telah menyiapkan jebakan untuknya yaitu lubang yang ditutupi oleh dedaunan dan BRAKK! Gajeel jatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

Semuanya tetap berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu istana tetapi akhirnya mereka terhenti lagi karena… Jellal telah berhasil sampai di pintu itu pertama kali.

"Ayo cepat! Master Ivan sudah menunggu!" Teriak Jellal memanggil teman-temannya agar tidak bermalas-malasan. Teriakan itu tak mangubah apapun, Natsu dan yang lainnya masih diam di tempat meratapi nasib yang akan datang kepada mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi dan… pemandangan apa yang pertama kali aku lihat saat keluar istana?" Ucap Pria berbaju besi yang bernama Master Ivan melihat sekeliling halaman Istana yang sudah kacau.

"Gomen Master, kami terlambat" Balas Jellal sopan.

"Hahaha Go-Gomen Master Ivan! Ada sedikit kekacauan! Hahaha…" Kata Natsu sambil tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Ikuti aku" Suruh Master Ivan disambut anggukan ke-5 pemuda itu. Master Ivan terus berjalan menelusuri lorong istana dan turun ke bawah tanah melalui sebuah tangga. Natsu dan teman-temannya terus berjalan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Akhirnya tempat yang dituju pun di depan mata, Master Ivan masuk diiringi ke-5 pemuda itu.

"Natsu! Lagi-lagi kau terlambat! Kalau saja Master Ivan itu tidak baik kepada kelompok kita, maka kita tidak jadi diturunkan ke bumi!" Protes gadis berambut putih pendek—Lisanna—saat melihat Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel dan Jellal telah memasuki ruangan bawah tanah tersebut.

"Gomenne Lisanna, ada sedikit kekacauan tadi!" Balas Natsu dengan Grins khas miliknya.

"Mou, Jangan perlihatkan aku Grins milikmu itu Natsu! Aku jadi tidak bisa marah padamu!" Lanjut Lisanna memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dari Natsu, teman masa kecilnya.

"Sudahlah Natsu jangan menggoda Lisanna lagi!" Kata Mirajane, kakak tertua dari Strauss bersaudara.

"Yang mendekati adikku harus Otoko!" Celetuk Elfman membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop.

"Sudah! Sudah! Master Ivan ingin berbicara!" Teriak pria berambut blonde—Laxus—Berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana dan itu berhasil.

"Baiklah, Kalian tau. Sejak pertama kali kalian dilatih, kalian telah dibentuk menjadi beberapa kelompok. Ada Grimoire Heart, Black Pegasus, Devil Tail dan lain-lain. Kali ini kalian, Devil Tail mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk turun ke bumi-" Kata-kata dari Master Ivan ini disambut sorakan-sorakan bahagia oleh anggota Devil Tail yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tetapi dalam bentuk manusia" Sambung Master Ivan membuat semuanya menghentikan sorakan mereka karena kecewa.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kami diturunkan dalam mode iblis saja?" Usul wanita berambut hijau yang sering dipanggil dengan Bisca.

"Kalian itu turun ke bumi dalam rangka mendapatkan informasi tentang 2 hal yang dapat membuat manusia mengeluarkan air mata yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar! Oleh karena itu, kalian harus menyamar menjadi manusia!" Balas Master Ivan membuat semuanya hening.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau para manusia itu mengetahui bahwa kami adalah iblis?" Tanya Natsu memecah keheningan. Belum sempat Master Ivan menjawabnya, sudah ada yang membalas pertanyaan tersebut terlebih dahulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray?

"Kau akan dibasmi oleh manusia, Baka Flamehead"

"Bagaimana cara mereka membasmiku, Cold Stripper?"

"Dengan alat mereka yang bernama Vacuum Cleaner itu, alat itu akan menyedotmu habis-habis sehingga kau akan terperangkap di dalam alat itu selamanya dan tak kan pernah lagi kembali ke dunia iblis ini" Jawab Mirajane dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Itulah alasan kenapa semua iblis takut dengan alat itu!" Celetuk Jellal ikut menghangatkan suasana.

"Alat yang menakutkan…" Ucap Lisanna memegang lengan tangannya yang sudah gemetar. Apakah para iblis se-bodoh ini? Mana mungkin Vacuum Cleaner dapat menyedot mereka sehingga mereka menghilang untuk selamanya? Biarkan saja, itu kan pendapat mereka tentang alat yang bernama 'Vacuum Cleaner' itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tersedot oleh alat itu dan tak kan kembali lagi?" Kata Natsu histeris.

"Kalau kau tersedot alat itu wajar, karena kau kan memang bodoh. Gihee" Ujar Gajeel mengundang tawa anggota Devil Tail.

"Apa maksudmu Wajah Besi?!" Balas Natsu dengan emosi.

"Hentikan! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" Lerai Bisca seraya mencoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa kita tidak datang ke bumi dan membunuh semua manusia itu dengan sihir yang kita miliki?" Tanya Natsu lagi membuat semuanya SweatDrop.

"Itu karena kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di bumi, Natsu!" Jawab Lisanna menjitak kepala Natsu pelan. Sedangkan yang dijitak hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Aku lanjutkan lagi. Selama kalian berada di bumi, kalian tidak boleh melanggar hukum iblis karena walaupun kalian berada di dunia yang berbeda, hukum Iblis masih tetap harus dipatuhi." Lanjut Master Ivan. Semuanya kembali diam mendengarkannya.

"Yang pertama, Kalian harus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar identitas dan tujuan kalian tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Yang kedua, Kalian tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada manusia apalagi berpacaran dan menikah, dan yang terakhir… Kalian tidak boleh membuka rahasia para iblis kepada siapapun" Sambung Master Ivan dengan tegas dan akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan senyuman misterius.

'Kita lihat apa yang bisa kalian lakukan, Devil Tail' Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku rasa Master memilih orang yang salah!" Kata Gray tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menaikkan salah satu alis mereka.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu Gray?" Tanya Mirajane serius.

"Tentang hukum yang pertama. Kita harus berfikir bagaimana cara blah-blah-blah, kan? Sedangkan Flamehead saja tidak pernah berfikir sekalipun!" Jawabnya teramat santai membuat lelaki berambut salmon itu memukul pipinya dengan keras.

"Kau yang tidak pernah berfikir Stripper!" Ucapnya setelah Gray tersungkur di tanah.

"Aku setuju denganmu Stripper. Gihee" Kata Gajeel menyetujui jawaban Gray.

"Begitulah Gajeel. Tetapi, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?!" Geram Gray memarahi pemuda berambut hitam yang hanya tertawa kecil tersebut.

"Dan yang kedua, Flamehead itu kan idiot. Jadi Master tak perlu khawatir karena ia tak kan pernah jatuh cinta!" Sambung Gray yang tak puas-puas mengejek Natsu yang sudah sangat marah tersebut.

"Tak kan pernah?" Gumam seseorang dengan suara yang teramat pelan dan nada seperti khawatir.

"Hei, hentikan perkelahian kalian. Sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam lubang ini. Kalian akan dikirim ke tempat yang berbeda-beda di bumi. Semua barang-barang yang diperlukan sudah tersedia di tas yang kalian sandang." Teriak Laxus yang lagi-lagi berhasil menenangkan suasana. Semuanya mengangguk dan dengan ber-urutan meloncat ke dalam lubang itu yang akan mengirim mereka ke bumi.

**Anggota Devil Tail : Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Elfman, Gajeel, Bisca, Mirajane dan Lisanna.**

^~*(n.n)*~^

"Uhn…" Desah pemuda berdarah api itu bangun dari tidurnya atau lebih tepat pingsan.

"E-eh?! Apa aku sudah sampai ke bumi?" Katanya sesaat setelah sepenuhnya sadar dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ya, kini dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang bernama kamar tersebut.

"Kamar siapa ini?" Pemuda bernama Natsu itu berjalan ke arah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sudah sangat mirip dengan manusia.

"Jadi aku sudah menyamar menjadi manusia?" Lanjutnya yang masih saja melihat cermin dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur.

"Tempat tidur yang empuuuuk!" Ucapnya mengagumi ke-empukan(?) kasur itu dan tiba-tiba dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kita lihat apa saja yang ada di tas ini" Ujarnya mengeluarkan satu-persatu barang yang ada di dalam tas itu.

"Humen Kritan Efek (Human Crystal Effect)? Benda yang dapat mengukur ke-manusiaan seorang iblis(?). Di bulatan Kristal ini terlihat jelas ada 10 bulatan kecil. Apabila 10 bulatan kecil yang berwarna hitam itu sudah menjadi putih semuanya, maka pemilik Kristal itu sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Setiap bulatan kecil yang berubah warna menjadi putih itu menandakan pemilik yang semakin berubah menjadi manusia. Sedangkan jika semua bulatan itu masih berwarna hitam seutuhnya maka pemilik masih menjadi Iblis sepenuhnya" Tutur Natsu membaca penjelasan dari barang yang ia pegang, lalu dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas.

"Apa ini? Sertifikat? Ijazah? Apa-apaan ini! Kanapa tidak ada makanan satupun!" Teriak Natsu sedikit Frustasi karena tak menemukan satu makanan pun di dalam tas kecil itu.

"Lalala~ Berikanlah semua KYAAAAA!" Teriak Seorang gadis berambut blonde yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat pria aneh ada di kamarnya dan duduk di atas ranjang kesayangannya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan handuk yang melilit sebagian tubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Pria berambut salmon itu juga ikut berteriak tanpa ada alasan.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut berteriak?" Tanya Gadis Blonde itu heran dengan sikap Natsu barusan.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintanya? Kau mengatakan 'Berikanlah semua kyaaa~', kan?" Kata Natsu menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku sedang bernyanyi dan terpotong saat aku terkejut karena kau ada di kamarku Baka" Ucap Lucy dan suasana menjadi hening.

1 menit…

2 menit… (Mereka masih bertatapan)

3 menit…

"Siapa kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar ku? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bagaimana cara kau lolos dari penjagaan yang begitu ketat? Jawab! Kenapa kau hanya diam melihatku saja! Jawab samua pertanyaan yang barusan aku berikan padamu!" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi dengan volume suara yang teramat keras membuat Natsu menutup telinganya agar tidak terkena gangguan telinga.

" Kau itu terlalu cepat berbicara! Mana sempat aku menjawab semua pertanyaan gila mu itu?!" Balas Natsu yang membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu dengan satu jawaban" Natsu mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya sedangkan Lucy hanya meratapi tempat tidurnya yang kini diinjak-injak oleh lelaki aneh yang berasal dari antah barantah.

"Perkenalkan namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! Aku ini adalah iblis yang datang ke dunia manusia untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kelemahan-kelemahan manusia yang dapat memberi kami, kaum iblis kekuatan yang teramat besar. Aku diturunkan ke dunia ini secara acak dan tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam kamar mu ini! Sudah terjawabkan?" Jelas Natsu dengan sedikit rasa bangga terbesit di hatinya. Tetapi saat dia melihat gadis blonde itu, ekspresi menahan tawa gadis itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa yang mana Hmpf…?" Tanya Gadis itu sambil mencoba agar tawanya tidak lepas.

"Rumah sakit jiwa? Siapa itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Rumah sakit Jiwa itu nama tempat, baka! Tempat berkumpulnya orang yang terkena gangguan jiwa… Hmpf…" Tutur Gadis itu membuat Natsu sedikit menjalankan pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian…

"JADI KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU TERKENA GANGGUAN JIWA?!" Bentak Natsu yang kini bergantian Gadis itu yang menutup telinganya karena sangat kerasnya suara pria yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Mana mungkin ada iblis datang ke dunia mencari kelemahan dan bla-blah-blah kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosong mu itu, pinky?" Balas gadis itu dengan nada meledek.

"Aku ini benar-benar iblis!"

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai omonganmu itu,ha?"

"Kau ini…" Geram Natsu. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Natsu berubah menjadi sedikit jijik.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi jijikmu itu?" Tanya gadis blonde itu dengan heran.

"Sebagian tubuhmu itu berwarna putih karena… panu atau jamur, ya?" Komentar Natsu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Gadis itu melihat ke tubuhnya dan baru ia sadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan handuk!

"Ini handuk, bodoh! Dasar Hentai!" Ujar gadis itu sambil menendang Natsu dan tasnya keluar jendela. Malangnya Natsu, karena gadis itu adalah anak orang terkaya se-kota ini bahkan se-negara ini. Natsu harus ber-urusan dengan para penjaga yang banyaknya ratusan di halaman gadis blonde itu, entah bagaimana caranya untuk bisa keluar dari masalah tersebut.

"Huh… Apa-apaan pria itu. Apa dia tidak tau bahwa aku, Lucy Heartfillia ini gadis terpandang" Ucap gadis—Lucy—pelan sambil mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna pink dan celana pendek berwarna donker.

"dan juga gadis yang kesepian…" Lanjutnya pelan.

Lucy berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya sampai ke lantai dasar. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Lucy diam-diam pergi lewat pintu belakang sehingga tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberangkatannya.

Lucy memang adalah gadis yang cantik dan kaya, selain itu Lucy juga adalah anak yang pintar dan rendah hati. Tetapi, ia merasa bahwa kehidupannya tidak sempurna, ia merasa bosan diikuti Bodyguard-Bodyguard yang dibayar ayahnya untuk melindunginya. Lucy kan juga ingin bebas!

Kini ia sampai di taman. Taman yang sepi, tak ada orang lain yang berada disana kecuali dirinya. Lucy duduk di kursi taman yang terletak strategis di tengah taman, di kelilingi berbagai macam bunga yang indah membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Tetapi itu semua tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan laki-laki yang sedang mabuk berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Hei gadis manis… ayo bermain-main sebentar *Hick*!" Goda salah satu diantaranya.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku ada urusan, aku harus pergi… Sa—"

"TIdak secepat itu gadis manis! Kau harus bermain-main dengan kami dulu! *Hick* Ayolah!" Pinta nya lagi. Kini, Lucy telah dikelilingi laki-laki yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan minum-minuman keras.

"TOLONG!" Teriak Lucy meminta bantuan namun sia-sia. Disana sepi sehingga tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Percuma gadis manis karena—"

BAK! BRAKK! BUK!

Segerombolan pemuda jalanan itu kini sudah tewas di tempat. Tak ada lagi nafas yang mengalir di tubuh mereka, dan semua yang melakukan itu adalah lelaki aneh yang memasuki kamarnya tadi. Ya, Natsu Dragneel. Datang menyelamatkan Lucy dari gangguan pria-pria itu.

"Woi Gadis Aneh! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja tadi?" Tanya Natsu tidak masuk akal.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan aneh mu itu! Ngomong-ngomong… Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" Kata Lucy.

"Sudah kan? Aku ingin ke mall dulu, sampai jumpa!" Ujar Lucy berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut, tapi ketika ia hendak melangkah. Terasa ada tangan yang menahannya untuk pergi dan ketika Lucy melihat ke belakang ternyata itu adalah tangan Natsu.

"Aku ada ide!" Gumam Natsu dan langsung melirik ke arah gadis yang ia selamatkan itu dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy gugup karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Natsu.

"Kau sudah berhutang budi kepadaku kan, Gadis Aneh… Jadi… Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" Kata Natsu dengan evil smirk yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku pikir kau Ikhlas membantuku! Ba-Baiklah, Apa maumu?" Balas Lucy membuat Natsu tersenyum puas.

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumahmu, sampai urusanku selesai. Bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC / END**

**Yosshhha! Gomennasa! Chapter 1 nya kepanjangan! Ke-enakan ngetik sih… Hehehehe… Gimana ya? Apakah Lucy menerima tawaran Natsu? **

**Ceritanya bagus gak? Kalau bagus, Lly-chan lanjutin… tapi kalau jelek, Lly-chan hentikan aja sampai disini… Gimana? Lanjutin aja atau END?**

**Arigatou buat yang udah baca… Sekali lagi Gomen kalau Chapter ini kepanjangan! Thank You For Your Time! Gomen kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, Gaje, garing, dll.**

**Arigatou, Please Review…**

**Arigatou, Please Review…**

**Arigatou, Please Review…**


	2. New home! The Twice Blonde

**Holla Minna-san?^^ Apa kabar?^^ Selagi Lly-chan sedang bahagia hari ini jadi alangkah baiknya jika meng-update fic yang satu ini hehehe…**

**Gomen kalau masih jelek, gaje, dll. Hope You Like It ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Devil Story**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : First Home! The Blonde Twice**

* * *

Gadis berambut blonde itu masih diam, menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya yang juga diam menunggu jawaban dari gadis cantik ini. Sudah lama menunggu, tapi masih belum ada jawaban membuat pemuda ber-marga Dragneel ini mulai kesal sehingga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?" Tanya Natsu lagi untuk memastikannya. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya sambil berfikir.

"Oi Gadis Aneh! Jawab! Kalau tadi aku tidak menolongmu, kau pikir sudah jadi apa kau sekarang?" Bentak Natsu memaksa mata Lucy untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku baru saja kenal denganmu dan sekarang kau sudah meminta untuk tinggal di rumahku?! Apa kau gila?!" Balas Lucy dengan keras membuat Natsu melangkahkan kakinya mundur dari gadis yang ia anggap aneh itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Kata Natsu dengan sinis sehingga Lucy menjadi sedikit risih.

"Tidak" Ucap Lucy singkat sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku jadikan kau seperti mayat yang ada disini?" Tanya Natsu lagi dengan nada mengancam membuat Lucy menjadi berfikir dua kali.

"E-Ehm… Maksudmu… Jika aku masih menolakmu, maka kau akan membunuhku layaknya kau membasmi brandalan ini?" Ujar Lucy sedikit bergetar. Natsu menatap Lucy dari ekor matanya dan mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Mungkin, kepalamu sudah berpisah dengan tubuhmu" Lanjut Natsu . Lucy langsung memegang kedua bahu Natsu atau lebih tepatnya 'mencengkram' bahu Natsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau menginginkan hartaku?" Balas Lucy datar.

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu, ada hal yang lebih aku butuhkan daripada sampah itu. Jadi kau masih menolak tawaranku untuk tinggal di 'kandang' mu itu?" Tegas Natsu dengan santai.

Akhirnya gadis blonde itu pun menyerah. Jika dia tetap menolak pemuda aneh yang baru ia kenal itu maka Lucy akan mendapatkan balasan yang mengerikan. Tubuh indahnya akan tergeletak di taman dan kepalanya terpisah di ujung dunia. Siapa yang mau? Jelas-jelas pemuda ini akan melakukannya, buktinya ia tak segan-segan membunuh brandalan itu dengan sadisnya!

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat" Ucap Lucy sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya agar pemuda pinkish ini menjadi penasaran.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Jika kau ketahuan menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk dariku, maka kau akan musnah dibunuh oleh 10000 pembantuku!" Kata Lucy dan dibalas dengan grins khas milik Natsu.

"Oke!"

\(^~.~^)/

"Whoaaah! Rumahmu sama besarnya dengan istana iblis!" Puji Natsu yang menurut Lucy itu adalah sebuah penghinaan terhadap rumahnya.

"Apa katamu? Apa kau menghina tempat tinggal barumu, hah?" Tanya Lucy dengan aura seram mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Aku memuji rumahmu, Luce!"

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Namaku Lucy! Bukan Luce!"

"Oh, Luigi"

"Kau pikir aku ini salah satu tokoh game 'Mario', hah?" Bentak Lucy dengan keras, jelas dia sangat kesal dengan Natsu yang sedari tadi salah mengucapkan namanya.

"Mario? Nama makanan jenis apa itu?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya membuat Lucy tidak jadi untuk memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Sudah aku katakan, itu adalah sebuah tokoh di game" Jawab Lucy berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya makanan yang enak, lagipula… sampai kapan kita akan berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu ini, Luce?" Ucap Natsu sehingga Lucy mulai menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

Virgo datang membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan majikannya bersama orang asing menurutnya masuk kedalam rumah yang sangat besar tersebut. Lucy tersenyum dan mengatakan kepada Virgo bahwa ia boleh melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah… Aku pikir… Kamar yang mana yang akan menjadi kamarmu, ya?" Gumam Lucy sedang berfikir.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" Teriak Lucy membuat Natsu yang sedang memasukkan kepalanya kedalam guci itu terkejut sehingga guci mahal itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy heran dengan perbuatan Natsu yang barusan.

"Melihat isi dalam piringmu"

"Itu bukan piring, Bodoh! Itu guci!"

"Kau itu yang bodoh, sudah jelas ini adalah piring!"

"Terserah kau lah" Kata Lucy menyerah dengan perdebatan-nya. Suasana menjadi hening, sepertinya Lucy sudah lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi sampai Natsu mengingatkannya.

"Apa idemu?" Tanya Natsu menatap Lucy malas.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi BodyGuardku? Jadi kau sedikit lebih berguna" Usul Lucy dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah mulusnya.

"Ditolak!" Balas Natsu datar.

"Aku punya lebih dari 10.000 pembantu yang bi-"

"Diterima" Sambung Natsu membuat Lucy semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tetapi, jangan sampai lupa bahwa aku ini adalah iblis" Lanjut Natsu, Lucy menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan kata-kata Natsu.

"Jika kau tetap ingin berada di rumah ini, berhantilah mengatakan tentang iblis dan sejenisnya! Itu salah satu syaratnya!" Ujar Lucy kesal, Natsu langsung membelalak kaget.

"Bukannya, syaratnya hnya satu? Kenapa sekarang jadi dua?"

"Jika kau membantah, aku akan menambah satu lagi syaratnya, bagaimana?" Ancam Lucy sinis, Natsu hanya bisa diam menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah Baiklah!" Ucap Natsu menyetujui kata-kata Lucy tadi.

Lucy dan Natsu pun berjalan di lorong rumah mewah itu, menaiki tangga dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ini kamarmu! Sedangkan kamar yang ada di depan kamar barumu ini adalah kamarku!" Jelas Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang meraba-raba pintu(?).

"Ng? Kenapa kamarku harus di depan kamarmu?"

"Itu karena kau adalah BodyGuardku! Kau harus siap kapan pun aku membutuhkan mu!" Lucy mulai membuka pintu kamarnya tetapi ditahan oleh Natsu.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekamar saja?" Tanya Natsu teramat polos.

"Maksudmu? Dimana kau akan tidur?" Balas Lucy sedikit heran dengan perkataan Natsu yang di dengarnya.

"Kita tidur saja di tempat tidur yang sama!" Kata Natsu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan wajah yang masih polos membuat dirinya terpental di ujung ruangan akibat 'Lucy Kick' milik gadis blonde tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba berfikiran mesum!" Lucy langsung membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aku kan, hanya memberi usul" Keluh Natsu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit walaupun sudah di tending dengan sangat kuatnya.

"Kalau saja aku bukan iblis, mungkin kepalaku sudah hancur" Lanjut Natsu meratapi nasib dinding yang sudah hancur.

\(^~.~^)/

"Natsu~!" Panggil Lucy seraya membuka jendela kamar pemuda berambut salmon yang mesih menggeliat di dalam selimutnya yang tebal itu dengan nyaman.

"Bangun, Baka!" Teriak Lucy lagi dan sukses membuat Natsu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Ng? Ada apa Beruang Kutub?" Balas Natsu setengah sadar dan lagi-lagi mendapat pukulan dari Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu kata beruang kutub itu, ha?"

"Oh ternyata kau Luce, aku pikir kau itu adalah Gray!"

"Siapa itu Gray?" Tanya Lucy sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Natsu.

"Dia itu musuhku! Gray si beruang kutub!"

"Lupakan, Kau sekolah di SMA mana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy lagi sambil menarik selimut Natsu dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

"SMA Iblis" Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Natsu kau melanggar syarat kedua!"

"Oh, Benarkah? Memangnya apa syarat kedua?" Kata Natsu melihat Lucy dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu hal yang berbau iblis dan sejenisnya!" Ulang Lucy dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ng?"

"Huh… Kau akan bersekolah di SMA yang sama denganku, mengerti? Sekarang bersiap-siaplah karena kita akan berangkat ke sekolah barumu!" Suruh Lucy pergi dari kamar Natsu tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Natsu.

"Kenapa bukan pembantumu yang busuk itu, yang membangunkanku?"

"Itu karena mereka takut melihat wajah manismu itu" Canda Lucy sambil tertawa kecil lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Natsu langsung menjilati bibirnya dengan lidahnya untuk membuktikan ucapan Lucy.

"Rasanya tidak manis, tuh!" Sanggah Natsu yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti bahwa Lucy itu bercanda. Natsu langsung berjalan malas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun yang terbuat dari kawat, agar tubuhnya tetap bersih.

Seusai membersihkan tubuh, Natsu pergi ke ruang makan dengan bermodalkan perut kosong. Natsu memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan kemarin membuat Lucy yang hendak menyantap sarapannya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan baju yang aku sediakan?" Ucap Lucy masih melihat Natsu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Baju itu membuatku gerah!" Sanggah Natsu, Lucy langsung memanggil Virgo dan memintanya untuk membawakan Lucy seragam laki-laki yang ia letakkan di kamar Natsu. Tak lama kemudian, Virgo datang bersama seragam itu lalu permisi pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Pakai seragam ini atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan" Perintah Lucy sedikit keras, telinga Natsu sangat sensitif apalagi mendengar kata 'Makan'. Natsu bergegas mengambil baju itu lalu membuka baju yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan tukar baju disini, Baka!" Bentak Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hn? Aku sudah selesai. Sampai kapan kau mau menutupi wajah burukmu itu?" Kata Natsu tanpa perasaan membuat Lucy sedikit tersinggung olehnya.

"Cepat makan. Kita akan berangkat." Suruh Lucy ketus tanpa melihat ke arah Natsu sedikitpun.

\(^~.~^)/

Kini, Natsu dan Lucy sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah yang teramat besar walaupun tidak melebihi besarnya gerbang rumah Lucy. Natsu yang hanya diam di depan gerbang, ditarik oleh Lucy untuk segera memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya.

Beberapa siswi sedikit terpesona dengan wajah Natsu yang tergolong 'Tampan'. Lucy terus berjalan dengan Natsu ke ruang kepala sekolah sampai akhirnya seseorang memanggil Lucy.

"Oi Lucy!" Panggil orang itu yang terdengar jelas oleh Lucy, Lucy pun menoleh. Alangkah bahagianya dia bisa dipanggil oleh seseorang yang ia sukai sejak awal kelas 1 SMA. Kelas 1 sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan, begitu pula dengan rasa cintanya kepada pria blonde tersebut.

"Sting-kun!" Balas Lucy seraya melambai-lambai kepada Sting yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Natsu kepada Lucy.

"Oke Natsu, Untuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah cuku lurus saja lalu belok kiri dan sampai! Baiklah, aku lupa mengatakan kalau selama di sekolah kau tidak perlu melindungimu! Jaa~" Lucy berlari pergi dari Natsu dan menyambut Sting, si pria blonde dengan bahagia.

"Apa-Apaan Gadis itu?! Dan lagi, mata laki-laki itu terlihat aneh bagiku. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana, ya?" Gumam Natsu pelan sambil mengingat-ingat wajah-wajah orang yang pernah ia temui selama ini.

"Kau Natsu, kan?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Natsu, seketika Natsu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ternyata benar! Ternyata kita bisa satu sekolah di bumi, ya!" Teriak Lelaki berambut biru yang mempunyai tato di wajahnya atau yang bernama Jellal.

"Oi Jellal! Muka Besi! Beruang Kutub!" Kata Natsu meng-absen satu-persatu nama orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Gray tidak masuk akal.

"Apa maksudmu, Stripper?!" Balas Natsu emosi.

"Sudah, sekarang kau tinggal dimana Natsu?" Lerai Jellal dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Di rumah gadis aneh" Jawab Natsu.

"Istrimu, Gihee" Canda Gajeel membuat Natsu memukul wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin gadis aneh seperti dia, muka besi!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah melihat pria berambut pirang berbadan tegap, hah?" Ucap Gray memecahkan suasana.

"Um.. Ya, Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat…" Kata Natsu diiringi anggukan ke-tiga temannya.

"Jadi kau juga merasa seperti itu, huh?" Kata Gajeel memastikan.

"Ya…"

"Kami juga…"

\(^~.~^)/

Lucy berjalan bersama Sting membuat banyak gadis iri dengannya, jarang Sting ingin mengajak seorang gadis berjalan disampingnya sehingga Lucy merasa bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung.

"Siapa pemuda tadi itu?" Tanya Sting tiba-tiba.

"Namanya Natsu, dia teman baruku" Jawab Lucy santai, sesaat Sting langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ada apa Sting-kun?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku khawatir padamu, Lucy" Saran Sting serius sambil menatap Lucy dalam-dalam.

"Ng? Sting-kun mengkhawatirkanku? Kyaaaa!" Batin Lucy yang menjadi sangat senang karena kata-kata Sting yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa kau mengerti, Lucy? Tolong jauhi dia" Pinta Sting yang tak menyadari rona merah yang ada di pipi Lucy.

"Dia itu BodyGuardku, Sting-kun" Ujar Lucy singkat tapi mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengangkat orang asing menjadi BodyGuard mu?" Komentar Sting heran.

"Aku lelah diikuti oleh 40 orang terus menerus. Cukup satu orang tetapi mempunyai kekuatan sama besarnya dengan 40 orang, kan?" Balas Lucy dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi BodyGuardmu. Pecat dia dan jauhi laki-laki berambut pink itu, Bagaimana?" Tawar Sting dengan halus dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy.

'Kalau bisa, bunuh dia' Lanjut Sting di dalam hatinya.

* * *

**Gimana, Jelekkah? Lanjutkan atau Delete? Arigatou buat yang udah baca. Hope you to Review and Review^^. **

**Apakah yang akan dikatakan oleh Lucy? Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya!^^ Gomen kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata, Gaje, jelek dll… **

**Review, Please^^**


	3. Love?

**Holla^^ Apa kabar readers?^^ Akhirnya update lagi Fic ber-uban ini^^ Gomen kalau masih gaje, jelek, dll, Harap dimaklumi.**

**Arigatou buat all readers, silent readers, minna-san^^ (Bungkuk 90 derajat). Hontou ni Arigatou^^ Baiklah, ini dia! Hope You Like It^^!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, flat dll**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Devil Story**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Love?**

* * *

"G-Gomenne, Sting-kun! Natsu harus menghidupi keluarganya dengan gaji yang aku berikan padanya, jadi mana mungkin aku tega memecat-nya?" Sanggah Lucy yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

'Terlebih lagi, bisa-bisa aku dikubur hidup-hidup jika aku memecatnya!' Sambung Lucy dalam hati. Kebohongan tentang Natsu yang ia buat sungguh membuat dirinya sedikit ragu. Sting menghela nafas pelan lalu melihat iris karamel Lucy lagi.

"Kau kan bisa memberinya uang jika kau kasihan melihat kehidupannya. Memangnya dia tinggal dimana?" Sting memperdalam tatapannya agar Lucy tidak berbohong lagi, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya sambil tertawa gugup.

"A-Aku juga tidak tau… hehe" Sting menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuat Lucy kembali melihatnya dan itu berhasil, Sting mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy hingga berjarak 5cm, seluruh siswi yang ada disana menjadi iri terhadap Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menjadi Bodyguardmu yang ke-2?"

'Gawat! Kalau Natsu tidak setuju, mungkin kepalaku sudah pecah dan berpisah dari tubuhku!'

"Khehe… Hontou ni Gomenne Sting-kun! Aku tidak mau mempunyai Bodyguard terlalu banyak karena dapat merusak sistem otakku(?)!" Lucy memindahkan telapak tangan Sting dari pipinya lalu ia pergi berjalan dengan gugup kembali ke kelas.

"Merusak sistem otak?" Gumam Sting heran.

**~~(^^$'_'$^^)~~**

Natsu berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelas yang akan ia tempati. Entah kenapa, ia berhenti didepan WC lalu melihat tandanya yang sebenarnya ia tak mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah!" Natsu memasuki salah satu WC yang sebetulnya adalah WC khusus wanita. Pertamanya saat Natsu membuka pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa dilanjutkannya masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian saat ia keluar, tampak gadis blonde sedang bermenung di depan kaca bersama temannya berambut biru.

"Sabarlah Lu-chan! Semuanya pasti terkendali!" Hibur sahabatnya itu dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Lucy mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah temannya, tapi saat itu ia juga melihat Natsu dibelakang sahabat bersurai biru itu.

"KYAAA! Otoko?! (?)" Lucy melemparkan tas-nya ke arah Natsu dan BAMM! Berhasil mengenai wajah mulus Natsu.

"Ada ap- KYYAAAA!" Gadis itu juga ikut melemparkan tas miliknya yang membuat Natsu sedikit kewalahan.

"Apa kalian ingin mengintipku?!" Tanya Natsu mengambil tas-tas itu lalu melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu, Baka?! Pergi kau!" Lucy menarik tangan sahabatnya dan berlari keluar ruangan itu menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Natsu? Dia hanya terheran-heran tak mengerti.

"Bukannya dia yang menyuruhku untuk keluar? Lalu kenapa dia pula yang pergi dari sini?"

"Dasar gadis aneh!" Natsu pun membuka pintu namun kesialan sedang berpihak kepadanya. Gadis berambut scarlet yaitu seorang ketua kedisiplinan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di WC wanita?" Tanya gadis itu dengan aura seram menyelimuti tubuhnya. Natsu tak peduli dengan gadis itu, dia tetap berjalan melewati samping gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pinky?" Gadis itu memegang erat lengan Natsu lalu berbicara dengan nada yang amat menyeramkan.

"Erza, dia itu anak baru" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Rogue?" Erza mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rogue yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik" Tegur JellalRogue lalu tersenyum membuat semburat merah berada di pipi mulus Erz.

"T-Tetapi…" Tangan Erza mulai naik ke leher Natsu, Erza menghela nafas berat dan kembali melihat Natsu dengan DeathGlare mematikannya. "Ng?" Natsu tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang karena dikunci Erza.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja!" BRAAAK! Erza mendorong leher Natsu sehingga tubuh Natsu juga ikut terdorong ke mesin minuman di dekatnya. Erza terus mendorongnya hinnga mesin itu rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping, beruntung Natsu adalah seorang iblis kalau tidak…

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" Lanjut Erza dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya. Erza berjalan menjauhi Rogue dan Natsu, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rogue berjalan menuju kelas dan berhenti tepat di depan Natsu yang masih menduduki keping-kepingan mesin minuman itu.

"Maaf, dia tidak sengaja! Dan juga…" Rogue membantu Natsu berdiri lalu berjalan kembali menelusuri lorong sekolah.

"Kau cukup kuat, Erza sudah membunuh lebih dari 120 murid dengan cara seperti itu. Omedeto Gozaimasu" Ucap Jellal sambil berjalan.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu? Mengerikan sekali…" Natsu melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas baru.

**~~(^^$'_'$^^)~~**

"Aku dengar ada banyak anak baru loh, di kelas kita!" Bisik seorang siswi kepada teman-temannya. Hal itu terdengar oleh Lucy dan Levy yang sedang membaca buku di ujung ruangan.

"Anak baru? Juvia tidak tertarik." Tanggap gadis berambut biru yang bernama Juvia itu datar.

"Tapi laki-lakinya ganteng-ganteng loh!"

"Juvia tertarik"

"Dasar, mereka sepertinya membicarakn hal yang tidak penting lagi" Komentar Levy disambut anggukan dari Lucy.

KRIIIEEEKK!

"Ohayou, Murid-murid!" Lelaki berbadan tegap berambut pirang masuk membuat banyak orang heran. Hari ini kan adalah pelajaran matematika bersama wali kelas mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil alih kelas sampai wali kelas kalian sembuh!" Lanjut pria itu tegas.

"Namaku adalah Laxus. Senang menyiksa kalian" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu heran termasuk Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia.

"Biasanya, orang akan mengatakan 'Senang bertemu dengan kalian' atau 'senang berkenalan dengan kalian'. Kenapa yang kali ini berbeda?" Bisik Levy akan tetapi pendengaran sang guru sangat tajam sehingga perkataan Levy terdengar jelas olehnya.

"Masalah untuk anda?" Protes Laxus keras kepada Levy, membuat semua murid terkejut.

"Su-Sumimasen…"

"Ne, Sensei! Memangnya guru kami sakit apa? Sampai-sampai harus digantikan?" Tanya salah seorang murid, Laxus menoleh ke sumber suara lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Hanya kematian" Ujar Laxus, semua murid heran dengan sikap guru baru mereka ini.

"HANYA?!"

"Ya, kemarin guru kalian sedang melewati taman di tengah kota. Katanya ada orang aneh yang membunuh banyak orang disana bahkan tulang mereka patah-patah. Aku sangat bangga dengan orang itu," Ucap Laxus menjelaskan, semuanya hening tak ada yang berbicara. Guru baru mereka ini benar-benar mengerikan!

'T-Tunggu, taman? Kemarin? Jangan-jangan… S-Sensei selalu melewati taman itu pada sore hari untuk sampai ke rumahnya,kan? Mungkinkah saat Natsu menyelamatkanku kemarin itu, sensei sedang melewati taman dan Natsu berfikir kalau ia juga termasuk brandalan itu?! Kasihan sensei…-' Lucy menghentikan pikirannya lalu beralih melihat Levy yang tampak khawatir padanya.

"Kau kenapa Lu-chan?"

"Nandemonai!"

"Oh~ Jangan-jangan kau khawatir kalau laki-laki tadi mengintipmu ya, Lu-chan?"

"E-Eh?! T-Tentu saja tidak?!"

"Kalau begitu kau mau di-intip oleh—" BUUUK! Hidung Levy berdarah akibat tinjuan maut Lucy.

"Urussai yo, Levy"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ada 4 siswa baru yang akan berada di kelas ini. Masuklah!" 4 siswa yang dibicarakan pun memasuki kelas.

Pemuda berambut salmon, berambut hitam, berambut biru dan tato di wajahnya, dan terakhir berambut raven.

'Itu Natsu~!' Teriak Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel, Yoroshiku!"

"Namaku Gajeel Redfox"

"Jellal Fernandes"

"Aku Gray Fullbuster"

"Dimana tempat duduk kami ber-empat?" Tanya mereka serentak kepada Laxus.

"Kau pinky, di atap sekolah. Hitam, di lapangan upacara. Biru, di atas meja guru. Raven, kau di WC." Jawab Laxus enteng, Natsu menatap Laxus kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana cara kami belajar kalau kami dalam jarak yang jauh dengan gurunya, BAKA?!" Seru Natsu, Gray dan Jellal serentak sedangkan Jellal hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu saja kalian duduk di kursi, BAKA?!" Balas Laxus tak kalah kerasnya. Laxus langsung menoleh ke arah Lucy dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau pirang, pindah ke kursi yang paling depan ini!" Perintah Laxus sambil menunjuk kursi guru.

"Kau juga pirang, Sensei! T-Tunggu, kau menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi guru?"

"BAKA! Apa kau piker derejatmu sama denganku?! Kau duduk di kursi paling depan ini!"

"Huff" Lucy mengambil tasnya lalu duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di paling depan.

"Natsu, kau duduk disamping gadis pirang itu" Natsu mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Lucy.

"Ah kau lagi gadis aneh" Komentar Natsu membuat siku-siku di dahi Lucy.

"Kau itu yang aneh, Natsu"

"Gajeel, kau duduk bersama si pendek itu!" Levy yang merasa dirinya yang dikatakan oleh Laxus pun cemberut akan tetapi wajahnya langsung berubah ketika Gajeel duduk disebelahnya.

"H-Hai!" Sapa Levy dengan tersenyum gugup.

"Jangan berbicara denganku pendek"

"Jellal, Gadis berambut biru itu—" Jellal mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di sebelah Juvia.

"Oi! Dengarkan dulu aku berbicara! Gadis berambut biru itu akan duduk bersama Gray! Kau dengan gadis di pojok ruangan itu!" Jellal yang malu hanya dapat menahan amarahnya karena dikerjai Laxus lalu berjalan dan duduk disebelah Erza.

"Hai, Scarlet!" Sapa Jellal, Erza menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Bejumpa lagi ya, Fernandes" Balasnya lembut.

"Kau semakin cantik saja" Puji Jellal membuat Erza pingsan di tempat.

"Dan Gray kenapa kau masih disini?!" Gray melihat Laxus sebentar lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Kau yakin aku akan duduk bersam gadis itu?!" Gray menunjuk Juvia yang sibuk dengan Love Modenya sendiri.

"Gray…"

"Ha~i!" Gray langsung berlari dan duduk di samping Juvia.

"Tubuhmu indah, Gray-sama!"

"A-Dimana bajuku?!" Seru Gray heboh sendiri.

"Dasar, cih"

**~~(^^$'_'$^^)~~**

Tak terasa sudah 2 hari Natsu tinggal di rumah Lucy. Akibatnya, sebagian perabotan Lucy udah rusak dan sebagian penjaga-nya sudah tewas gara-gara Natsu. Hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Natsu dan Lucy hanya bersantai-santai di rumah.

"Natsu, tolong aku!" Pinta Lucy dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku takut pada vacuum cleaner itu!" Balas Natsu acuh tak acuh.

"Akan ku belikan kau steak sebanyak yang kau mau plus super pedas!" Tawar Lucy, Natsu menoleh pada Lucy dengan mata predator.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Yosh, aku bersemangat!" Natsu berjalan ke arah Vacuum Cleaner itu lalu menekan tombol merah.

"Tekan tombol hijau ya Natsu!"

"Kalau yang merah, apa gunanya?" Tanya Natsu polos.

"itu untuk—Chotto matte! Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Ya, aku menekan tombol merah!"

"Mou, itu untuk menyerap barang dalam kecepatan penuh!"

BIZZZZZZ! Vacuum Cleaner itu mulai menyerap barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk rok Lucy. Lucy yang panik berlari ke Natsu yang juga panik. Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat dari belakang, berharap tidak diserap alat mematikan itu.

BBBRRAAK! Natsu memukul barang itu sampai hancur sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbanga. Akibatnya, Natsu dan Lucy terjatuh dengan posisi Lucy dibawah dan Natsu diatas.

PESSSS! Semburat merah muncul di pipi mulus Lucy apalagi jarak mereka hanya 2cm! Lucy meneguk ludahnya pelan masih belum sadar akan posisinya.

"Kau kenapa, Luce?" Tanya Natsu polos.

"Pergi dari tubuhku!" PAAAM! Lucy yang akhirnya sadar menendang Natsu hingga tebang entah kemana lalu duduk dari posisinya sambil memegang dadanya.

'Berdebar-debar? A-Apa mungkin aku juga menyukai Natsu?! Tidak! Kami baru saja mengenal dan aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sting-kun kemarin! Mana mungkin aku… Ah mungkin aku hanya terkejut saja!' Lucy menggeleng-geleng berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hangat…" Batin Lucy masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Dasar, pria salmon itu... cih!" Gumam seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Lucy secara bersembunyi.

* * *

**Gomennnneee! Kalau Chapter ini masih jelek dan lain-lain harap dimaklumi! Masih pemula! Chap besok Sting diam-diam menginap dirumah Lucy lalu menghajar Natsu habis-habisan! EH?! Kok kasih bocoran?! Ya udah!**

**Hope you Like it!^^ Review Please (Puppy Eyes) Arigatou!^^**


End file.
